Fobia
by anesse
Summary: Oneshot por el tercer día del mes SS. -Phobia-


**Ya es el tercer día del mes SS, y yo espero poder hacer los drabbles/oneshot diario jeje, es un reto al menos para mí.**

**El título de hoy es Fobia, y bueno, plasmé aquí una de mis fobias, si lo leen y sufren de lo mismo, díganme, podremos superarlo juntas :3 XDD**

**Gracias por leer el de ayer, el de hoy es un poco más divertido jeje**

**Feliz mes SasuSaku para ustedes :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Phobia.<strong>

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha con total tranquilidad. Hacía un día excelente, se podía sentir la calidez del sol aun cuando el cielo se encontraba casi gris, podía sentir la brisa que indicaba una posible lluvia aproximándose.  
>Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y arqueó una ceja extrañado, del bolsillo izquierdo sacó una hoja doblada que no logró reconocer hasta que la abrió, era solo un pequeño anuncio sobre estudios médicos que harían en el hospital de la aldea; recordó que en un principio pensaba ir, pues le llegó la noticia de que cierta pelirosa estaría ayudando con eso, además ella le había dicho que se veía muy delgado y que quizás tendría que ir al médico, pero después leyó con más atención aquel anuncio: en letras medianas y de color rojo, en la esquina de la hoja estaba escrito 'Las vacunas se aplicarán obligatoriamente'.<br>Sí claro, que se jodan los que van a ir. Ni loco se acercaría por ahí, no iba a ir a una estúpida revisión médica y menos a que le hicieran un agujero quién sabe en dónde para inyectarle quién sabe qué cosa extraña.

Volvió a doblar la hoja y la guardó en el bolsillo.  
>Quiso dar la vuelta y salir corriendo al escuchar la voz chillona de Naruto gritando su nombre, pero no quería esforzarse, ese día le agradaba y lo que menos quería era que lo molestaran, pero el rubio parecía no entender.<p>

— ¡Sasuke, teme! —gritó cuando ya estaba cerca y al alcanzarlo caminó junto a él.

— ¿Qué quieres Naruto? —dijo en tono de fastidio.

— ¿Vas al hospital? —le preguntó pero no espero una respuesta—. Te acompaño, yo tampoco he ido a la revisión médica y Hinata casi me mata cuando se entera. —rió pero el Uchiha no entendía qué era tan divertido.

—No voy al hospital. —le dijo indiferente.

—Ah, ¿ya fuiste? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí. —mintió. Si decía la verdad, seguramente Naruto lo arrastraría hasta allá.

— ¿Te ha dolido? ¡Dicen que en verdad duele! —dijo con horror.

— ¿Por qué no vas a averiguarlo? Estoy ocupado. —contestó ignorando su pregunta.

—No pareces muy ocupado...

— ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun! —escucharon una voz conocida y ambos voltearon a verla. Oh, oh, estaba en problemas.

— ¡Sa-ku-ra-chan! —dijo el rubio con diversión saludando a su amiga.

—Me alegra encontrarlos. —sonrió—. Aún no están en la lista, lo que significa que no han ido a la revisión.

— ¿Eh? Sasuke dijo que... —explicó Naruto y miró a su derecha—. ¡¿Y Sasuke?!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la pelirosa confundida y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el Uchiha ya no estaba ahí, ¿cuándo se había ido?

—Pero Sasuke me dijo que venía del hospital. —terminó de explicar.

—Claro que no, Sasuke-kun no se ha presentado a la revisión. —le informó—. Seguro no quiere verme. —dijo cabizbaja.

— ¿Acaso pelearon de nuevo?

—No es eso, más bien... —pensó y luego levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido—. ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! ¡Vamos ahora mismo al hospital! —gritó tomándolo del brazo y caminando en dirección al lugar.

—P-pero Sakura-chan... —intentó decir.

—Nada de 'peros', tienes que ir ya.

Quizás Naruto y Sakura eran fuertes, hábiles... pero él lo era más, y también era mucho más rápido que ellos, así que huir no pudo ser más fácil.  
>¿Huir? Bueno, no es que hubiese huido, más bien... estaba escapando, sí, era eso. Porque de verdad no pensaba poner un solo pie en el hospital, no para que le hicieran estudios y mucho menos para que lo inyectasen, ¿pero qué carajos tenía en la cabeza el que inventó las vacunas? ¿Nunca pensó que podía haber gente a la que no le gustaran? Seguramente había una manera más fácil y menos dolorosa, ¿no? Para eso existían las medicinas, esas que aunque sabían asqueroso, no dolían en lo absoluto.<p>

Y no, no era una broma. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de diecinueve años al que le aterrorizaban las inyecciones, cualquier cosa que las involucrara, nunca supo cómo ni por qué, solo sabía que nunca, jamás, iba a acercarse a esas cosas filosas que se le enterraban en el brazo en alguna otra parte del cuerpo.  
>Era horrible, de verdad no podía ni verlas, sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, las manos le sudaban y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba. Era un total cobarde si de eso se trataba.<br>Por eso es que intentaba mantenerse alejado del hospital.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —esa voz de nuevo, ¿lo había seguido?—. ¡Hey, Sasuke-kun! —volvió a gritar hasta que lo alcanzó y lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —dijo fingiendo estar fastidiado, pero nada de eso, sentía algo así como miedo.

—Tú... ¿aún estás molesto por lo de la semana pasada? —le preguntó sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? —la miró confundido—. No, ¿a qué viene eso?

—Bueno... no has ido al hospital y pensé... que era porque no quieres verme. —le confesó.

¿No querer verla? ¿Pero qué tenía en la cabeza? Si por él fuera, trabajaría en el hospital para verla todo el maldito día.  
>Por supuesto que no era eso, pero no iba a decirle que odiaba las inyecciones.<p>

Además eso de la semana pasada ya lo había olvidado, bueno, no olvidado pero tuvo que vivir con eso. Había entendido que se trataba de un estúpido RCP, o sea, Sakura había ayudado a Sai porque el muy imbécil se ahogó en las aguas termales luego de que Naruto lo hundiera bien profundo como parte de su juego. Bueno, que en lo que ella lo ayudaba, Kakashi y el rubio tuvieron que mantener al Uchiha alejado porque no paraba de repetir que alejara sus labios de ese tipo.  
>Ah, y luego de explicarle que era solo un RCP, Sakura le confesó que había hecho lo mismo con Naruto durante la guerra, pero lo había dicho un poquito para molestarlo.<br>No, no estaba enojado, comprendió la situación y decidió hacer como que nada había ocurrido.

—No he tenido tiempo de ir, no estoy molesto. —le aseguró.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo con un brillo en los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Estás ocupado? Podemos ir ahora, no tardaré. —sonrió amablemente mientras se apartaba.

—Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, no puedo ir. —sentenció con seriedad.

—Es obligatorio Sasuke-kun, no tardaremos ni diez minutos. Anda, vamos. —dijo tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia el hospital.

—Sakura... esas vacunas... ¿eso duele? —le preguntó sonrojado. Estaba perdiendo su dignidad.

—Claro que no, es muy rápido y no se siente. —contestó sin voltear a verlo. Casi lo estaba arrastrando.

—Solo es una, ¿cierto?

—Sí. No te preocupes por eso Sasuke-kun, ni siquiera a los niños les ha dolido. —comentó divertida.

—No estoy preocupado. —la contradijo.

—Tu mano está fría y tiembla un poco, si no estás preocupado entonces estás nervioso. —le informó.

El Uchiha decidió no decir más, un rato después llegaron al hospital, donde aún había muchos aldeanos haciendo filas para la revisión médica, él y Sakura subieron un par de pisos y se adentraron en un consultorio, en uno donde no había nadie; le indicó que se sentase y ella cerró la puerta con cuidado.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó él, tratando de sonar lo más serio posible.

—Solo tengo que tomar tu peso y medidas, asegurarme que todo en tu cuerpo esté funcionando bien, y ponerte la vacuna. —explicó mientras tomaba una libreta y pluma.

— ¿Por qué la maldita vacuna? —dijo ya algo cansado.

—Hace poco vinieron unos ninjas de la Aldea del sonido, uno de ellos estaba enfermo y contagió a Tsunade-sama, no es grave, pero hay que prevenirnos todos. —sonrió sentándose frente a él.

—Eso es estúpido. —dijo sin verla—. Jamás me enfermo, no es necesario que lo hagas.

—Lo es, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? ¿No te gustan las inyecciones? —preguntó divertida.

—Bueno, ¿y a quién le gustan? —contestó tratando de no decir de más.

—Tienes razón. —rió—. ¿Puedes contestar esto? —le dijo entregándole una hoja que parecía ser un cuestionario.

—Sí. —dijo él tomando la hoja y quitándole la pluma de la mano.

Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hacia un estante, de allí sacó una cinta métrica, algodón, alcohol y una jeringa nueva junto con una ampolleta. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Sasuke, que también la estaba viendo, se veía pálido y un tanto tembloroso.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó acercándose.

—Sí... —le dijo con un hilo de vos. Dios, ¿qué era esa sensación? El simple olor del hospital lo ponía de nervios, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser blanco? ¿Por qué Sakura era médico? ¿Por qué se acercaba con esa jeringa?

—Te ves un poco pálido. —sonrió con ternura—. Si te sientes mal solo tienes que decirlo.

—Estoy bien, date prisa. —contestó de mala gana y le entregó la hoja ya contestada. Sí, era muy veloz.

—Bien. —dijo la pelirosa tomando la hoja y pluma.

Le indicó subir a la báscula para tomar su peso y lo anotó en la libreta. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco cuando Sakura le pidió quitarse la camiseta, bueno, que eso también lo había hecho un poco por maña, quería verlo ¿y qué?  
>Tomó las medidas de la cintura, pecho y brazos, también tomó la medida de su altura, ya era mucho más alto que antes, también más fornido.<br>Antes de que se pusiera de nuevo la camiseta, tuvo que tomar su pulso, eso lo estaba delatando.

—Es extraño. —dijo Sakura y el arqueó una ceja—. Tu ritmo cardiaco está muy acelerado, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Te dije que sí, ¿puedes acabar ya? —le habló en un tono molesto y la apartó para ponerse la camiseta.

—Relájate un poco, si no te dolerá. —sonrió divertida mientras con la jeringa sacaba ese líquido de la ampolleta.

Sintió que se moría. Esa tonta aguja estaba a punto de entrar en su brazo, ¿cómo iba a poder escapar?  
>La ojijade pasó un algodón mojado con alcohol por una zona del fuerte brazo de Sasuke, ya con eso se sentía acabado. Su respiración comenzó a ser más fuerte, hasta sentía ganas de gritar o apretar algo con fuerza.<p>

—Bien Sasuke-kun... —comenzó a decir mientras acercaba la aguja a su brazo.

—Aún no estoy relajado. —dijo para atrasar todo ese asunto.

—Eso puedo notar. —lo miró con extrañeza y dejó la jeringa en una mesita al lado de donde él se encontraba sentado—. Te ayudaré a relajarte, ¿sí?

Sin esperar una respuesta, Sakura se sentó, con las piernas abiertas, sobre las de Sasuke, este se sobresaltó un poco y tanto su respiración como ritmo cardiaco, aumentaron mucho más.

Se sentía extraño.  
>El ambiente se sentía caliente.<br>Pero se sentía bien.

¿Cómo pretendía relajarlo si estaba sentada sobre él y con una expresión llena de perversión?  
>Sintió las cálidas manos de la chica tomarlo por los hombros y comenzó a masajearlo con cautela, apretándolos con suavidad y a la vez con fuerza, él no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.<br>Tal vez no lo estaba relajando, pero sí estaba haciendo que se sintiera mejor, que toda esa idea de inyectarlo se esfumara, se sentía más tranquilo, pero también sentía ganas de más. Ni él ni Sakura eras estúpidos, claro que se atraían, claro que sentían algo especial el uno por el otro y ambos lo sabían.

— ¿Aún estás tenso? —le preguntó acercándose a su oreja izquierda para morderle el lóbulo con sensualidad.

—Sakura...

—Ne, Sasuke-kun, podemos olvidarnos de la tonta inyección y concentrarnos un poco más en nosotros. —le dijo acortando la distancia que había entre sus labios.

— ¿En serio? —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de sentir los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos.

Un beso torpe.  
>Porque ninguno de ellos lo había hecho antes.<br>Sasuke sintió que tocaba el cielo, luego de entender cómo es que se hacía, el ritmo del beso se intensificó, ahora sí se sentía relajado. Los labios de Sakura eran simplemente magníficos, no se acercaba a nada que hubiese imaginado antes. Esa textura tan suave, y su sabor dulce...

Y era el momento.  
>La pelirosa aprovechó aquel momento de distracción para tomar con cuidado la jeringa que había dejado en la mesita, abrió un poco el ojo derecho y sin pensarlo dos veces le enterró la aguja en el brazo, antes de que Sasuke se moviera o intentara algo para alejarla, apretó la jeringa haciendo que el líquido entrara en su cuerpo.<br>Por su puesto que el beso había terminado y de inmediato Sakura se levantó y acomodó la falda, caminó hacia un bote de basura para tirar lo utilizado y voleó a ver al pelinegro para dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Hemos terminado Sasuke-kun.

—... auch. —se quejó.

—Te dije que no dolía. —dijo divertida.

— ¿Hiciste lo mismo con Naruto? ¿Y con los demás? —preguntó molesto. Ya ni le importaba el hecho de haber sido vacunado sin previo aviso.

—Claro que no. —rió—. Eres el único que conozco al que le asustan las inyecciones.

—No es gracioso.

—Hay más gente a la que debo atender. —le informó—. ¿Puedes venir mañana? Necesito tomarte muestras de sangre.

—Tú y todos los médicos del mundo junto con sus estúpidas inyecciones pueden irse bien lento al carajo. —dijo serio y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.

—Sasuke-kun. —se acercó a él y le robó un beso en los labios—. Habrá más de esto si vienes mañana.

Sasuke palideció de nuevo, ella sí que estaba loca. Y él también, por ella.

—Vendré temprano. —anunció antes de salir del consultorio.

**Quizás podría perderle el miedo a las inyecciones, con un poco de ayuda de Sakura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeringas, inyecciones, vacunas... odio todo lo que esté relacionado con eso XD<strong>

**Ojalá les haya gustado C:**


End file.
